


This is Madness

by redmoon (bloodnight)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Demons, Byakuran Adopts Fran, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cults, Demon Reborn, Gen, He Is Not Letting Fran Go Thank You Very Much, LITERALLY, Mukuro Cares Very Much About His Student, The Tutor From Hell, but the world had other plans for him, i'm ruining this with tags but well, i've just created that tag apparently, see Tsuna just really wanted to convert religions he's a curious child LET HIM BE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodnight/pseuds/redmoon
Summary: A collections of random snapshots, related or otherwise, that I've shared in the server.





	1. Tsunayoshi Sawada and His Creepy Cultist Friends Whom He Never Asked For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: Knuckle Must Be Rolling In His Grave
> 
> Wherein Tsuna decides to become a Catholic, but his religious conversion turns into the creation of a cult, courtesy of his guardians.

Tsuna decided to convert into Catholicism, he actually meant converting into Catholicism. Not... this. _This_ being his guardians, sans Hibari and Mukuro, forming a circle around him, as Tsuna stood in the middle of a cannibalized version of the Vongola Famiglia's crest.

Tsuna's body was ramrod straight and so stiff that it actually hurt. But he was afraid of moving even just a single centimeter, or else Gokudera would throw yet another fit about 'breaking the line'. Tsuna had to wonder about the rationality of drawing on the ground with chalk instead of, oh, maybe _paint_ , if the lines had to be so carefully kept whole.

And of _course_ this was all Gokudera's fault. His Storm Guardian's fascination with anything occult was incomprehensible and impossible to match. Hearing Tsuna talk about religious conversion had made Gokudera's eyes brighten up like the sun, and his evident enthusiasm and unmistakeable desire to please him had made all of Tsuna's attempts to dissuade the other from "assisting" half-hearted at best.

Yamamoto grinned at Tsuna from where he stood over what was, unmistakeably, yet another cannibalized Vongola insignia. This one looked like the Rain Guardian's symbol. Because of course it did.

"Ready, Tsuna?" Ryohei called out from behind him, where he was probably standing over Gokudera's little adaptation of the Sun Guardian's symbol. One just had to wonder where his Storm got the idea from.

But, see. When Tsuna talked about converting into Catholicism, he actually meant _converting into Catholicism._ Not this.

Somewhere near the back of the room, a dark chuckle could be heard.

 _Glad to know that someone's amused_ , Tsuna thought in annoyance. Once this mess was over, Reborn would have a _lot_ of explaining to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere out there, Giotto is trying to placate Knuckle by reminding him of his vow to never fight unless his Family is in danger. Lampo is egging Knuckle on, telling him to 'beat that ugly, silver-headed, and teenage version of G'. Asari is trying to berate Lampo so that he'd stop, while G is simultaneously trying to beat Lampo up and express despair over his successor's _overenthusiasm_. Alaude can't give less of a shit and Daemon is, of course, nowhere to be found.


	2. An Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Reborn AU, takes after the first chapter, but also not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is because of Darkly Tainted. When I showed her the first chapter (in which a cult is formed), she immediately decided to add this:
> 
> So, because I'm awful and want twist that beautiful story with some sort of supernatural AU as well, I present to you another possible plot:  
> Okay but what if Reborn wasn't around bc Gokudera is delving into the occult and Reborn doesn't wanna mess with that bc he's an actual demon so the farther he is from that mess the better. He doesn't want his fellow demons knowing he's associated with it. Next thing he knows is that he's in the circle with Tsuna and fuck bc this means that his student is the human he's been looking for/meant to be bound to and well, there's a lot of questions that need to be asked and answered now.
> 
> And I ran with it.

When Tsuna woke up in the morning, he found a glass bottle filled with clear liquid on his desk. He picked it up and swirled the contents around. It was as light as water. Curious, he opened it and sniffed at the liquid. It smelled just like water, too.

Shrugging, he put it into his school bag. Perhaps one of his friends had left it last night, after they finished doing their homeworks. Tsuna didn't remember seeing it before he went to sleep, but he was tired, so it could have easily slipped his notice.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked down the stairs. "Good morning," he called as he entered the kitchen. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed Reborn stilling, then tilting his body towards him slowly, as if trying to avoid an unpleasant realization.

Tsuna's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. That was odd. Reborn has been acting oddly for two weeks now - has been acting that way since the mishap with the, well, _Vongola-style_ religous conversion - but he has never been this obvious, however.

"Tsuna," Reborn started, a pinched expression on his face. He swallowed, as if tasting something unpleasant in the back of his throat. "What do you have in your bag?"

Tsuna blinked. "Oh, this?" he asked, pulling out the glass bottle from his bag. His head was bowed down, so he didn't notice the rather violent flinch that the other man made as he saw it. "Is this yours? I saw it on my table this morning."

"Here," Tsuna said, stepping forward with the arm holding the bottle outstretched. In an instant, Reborn was standing up, gun pointed at the bottle in Tsuna's hands and firing off a shot, as Nana gasped at the sight of the gun.

Tsuna instinctively flinched backwards, and the bottle in his hands shattered and sent glass shards flying. Water splashed all over his hand and his arm. The sleeve of his uniform was soaked wet, and his front didn't escape unscathed either. Dimly, he noticed that despite all of this, he got no cuts from the shards.

"Tsu-kun!" his mom cried out, rushing towards him. He jerked away from her, head snapping to when backdoor as he heard it being opened then closed.

Stunned and confused, Tsuna let his mother fuss over him as she checked for wounds and repeatedly asked if he was alright, if he and Reborn had a fight, and then if he still wanted to go to school that day.

Numbly, he told his mom that he was fine and unharmed, that he and Reborn _hadn't_ had a fight lately, and that yes, he still wanted to go to school because they had a quiz in Math and he can't afford to miss it.

 _What the hell_ , he thought as he walked to school - alone, for the first time in months. _What the hell._

Reborn never touched Tsuna for a month afterwards. Not to kick him, hit him over the head, or to push him around. And every time Tsuna tried to mention what happened that morning, all he got was a dangerous look that quickly inspired him to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knuckle was ecstatic when Tsuna decided to convert into Catholicism. Then the mishap with Reborn happened, and now he's displeased. This is one of his many sabotage attempts to make sure that _the demon_ stays away from Decimo. 
> 
> Unless you didn't catch it, the bottle contains holy water.


	3. Documents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuran thinks that Fran is fucking riot. He's full of bullshit, but it's exactly _Byakuran's_ kind of bullshit.
> 
> He adopts Fran.
> 
> Mukuro is _not pleased_ with it.

 

Tsuna blinked once. Twice. Thrice. But the document in front of him didn't change any.

Swallowing down an impending panic attack, he tried to keep his voice level as he called for his male Mist Guardian.

"You called, Decimo?" the man asked, mismatched eyes peering at him in disinterest. His entire demeanour spoke of boredom, and that was odd. If Mukuro knew of what the document in Tsuna's hand said, then he'd be the farthest from calm.

Unless, of course...

Tsuna's eyebrows knitted into a frown. Unless, of course, his Mist Guardian already knew of it, and had _let it happen_. But Fran, despite everyone's misgivings, was Mukuro's protegee, and Tsuna knew that the teenager was important to his Mist. So it couldn't possibly be.

Ah, well. Thinking about it would do him nothing in terms of understanding the situation better. And no matter how much the very idea made Tsuna shiver in anticipation of the fallout, someone had to let Mukuro know. Better that Tsuna did it, since he was better equipped to deal with it.

"Mukuro," Tsuna started carefully, eyeing his Mist's expression for every minute change. "Were you made aware of the fact that Byakuran had, apparently, _l_ _egally adopted_ Fran?"

The reaction was instantaneous. In a split second, the temperature in the room dropped several degrees, and in the silence that ensued, Tsuna hardly dared breathe for the sound it made.

"Is that truly so?" Mukuro asked, his voice a reverberating baritone. His right eye was glowing an eerie red, and his body was so still that he may as well be a stone sculpture.  
  
Wordlessly, Tsuna pushed the document towards his Mist Guardian. As Mukuro read it, his face twisted into an angry snarl. He set the paper down on the table, fingers trembling from barely-suppressed rage, and his head snapped up to meet Tsuna's eyes head-on. Wordlessly, the other man turned his back on his Sky and left without a dismissal.

From all that alone, Tsuna could already tell that this was going to be a pain to deal with.

Oh, the things he did for his Famiglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% a precedent for future 10069. I will be writing more on this, that's for sure.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote all of the first three chapters yesterday. In roughly forty minutes each.

**Author's Note:**

> These are all made on the spot, for shits and giggles, and unedited.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Save Me From Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961922) by [TeitoxAkashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi)




End file.
